Of Androids And World Wars
by Laurarokks
Summary: Karla, a robotic android designed for use in the war, has been activated by Alfred.  However, he discovers she is more human than robot.  Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Of Androids and World Wars**

**Prologue – Background History**

****(Summary)**: Karla, a robotic android designed for use in the war, has been activated by Alfred. However, he discovers she is more human than robot. Being capable of human emotions and weaknesses, she was 'thrown away' by the government and termed as a defective unit. Now that she has been activated, leaders all over the world want to get their hands on this android that is capable of destroying entire nations all on her own.**

**Author's Note****: I dedicate this story to my imagination because I can't believe it came up with this all in one hour. lol Especially since this is my first Hetalia fanfiction. That's pretty good in my books!**

**Just a little side note before you start. Everything is in italics because this is stuff that happened in the past. The next chapter will be in the present and from that point on, italics will mean those words are being thought.**

**Also, yes, I do know that hi-tech computers were made a lot later than WWII. Just go with it. XD**

**~ Thank you and Enjoy! ~**

* * *

><p>Along time ago, back during World War 2, the President of the United States ratified the idea of creating an indestructible robot for use in the war. This android would be able to wield guns with ease, have superior martial arts skills, and have above average intelligence on war tactics. Basically, an all-around soldier that's almost undefeatable. Since this idea had never been brought up before, the United States would've been the first nation to try something like this.<p>

With the plans being set in motion, ideas were tossed around until everyone came to the conclusion that the gender of the robot had to be a young female for one specific purpose; to trick the soldiers on the opposing side (the Axis) into thinking she is nothing but a weak harmless girl. Upon further discussion, the Senate and House of Representatives voted and agreed to allow the robot to 'appear more human' in the sense that it would act like a human being rather than entirely robotic. However, once the android had been finalized they discovered that it not only acted like a human, but it also had the same needs as a human and ran on the same emotions as well. Basically, since it was designed as a teenage girl that meant it had the same traits as one too.

* * *

><p><span>Setting<span>: We begin in an auditorium, in the White House, filled with men in suits. On one half are the House of Representatives members while Senators take up the other half. The President is standing near a podium on stage with the android girl that the U.S. created. He's been trying to convince her to fight for the U.S. but has had no luck.

"_What do you mean you don't want to fight?" the President questioned the girl one more time._

"_I don't want to. Simple as that. Fighting is wrong, no matter what it's for. There are more peaceful ways to solve your problems than blowing everything up," the android replied rather monotonously. The President furrowed his brows and walked back to the podium to discuss what they should do with her._

"_Men, what do you think?" he questioned the audience of Congress members. Murmurs echoed off the walls as everyone turned to discuss the issue with their respective neighbors._

"_If she's not willing to fight, then she's useless to us," one Senator stated into his microphone to the whole room._

"_But we created her. We can't just kill her off as if she never existed," a House of Representatives member fought back angrily._

"_Why not? Technically speaking, the girl has yet to see the light of day," yet another House member said in a matter-of-fact tone. This quarreling continued for several more minutes until the President got an idea._

"_Why not simply 'turn her off' for the time being?" Everyone in the room stopped arguing to look at him._

"_What do you mean?" a Senate member asked._

"_Surely we can shut her down for a bit and see if that changes her mind. She may act like a human, but she is still a robot. Perhaps the shutdown will cause her mind to reprogram itself, kind of like a computer," the President answered. The audience members looked at each other with thoughtful expressions for a moment._

"_I agree. But I think we should mark her as defective for the time being so that she is not accidentally activated earlier than she should be," one of the House of Representative members concluded. The President gave the man an inquisitive smile._

"_I also agree with that statement. We should allow her time to think it over during the reset," a Senator theorized._

"_But for how long will she be just sitting around?" another Senator asked curiously._

"_How about a week?" a House member answered._

"_No, I think a month is better. It's more time for the reset to take effect," his neighbor, a fellow House member, replied into his own microphone._

"_But what if we really need her sometime soon?" a Senate man questioned erratically._

"_Only when the time is right. We don't want the other nations to know of this plan. Otherwise, we'd be targeted for harboring a deadly weapon, whether it works or not," the President stated carefully. Everyone in the room became silent for a moment. Knowing this situation was indeed dangerous for all Americans, one House member made his opinion evident. _

"_He's right. Perhaps we should use her only for when we absolutely need her help."_

"_But what if she's still not willing to cooperate?" a random Senate member on the far right side of the room loudly announced._

"_Then we will force her," the President said grimly._

"_Umm, hello?" the android said shyly. Quietly, everyone looked in her direction with interested expressions. "Hi," she started meekly, "um, sorry to interrupt this wonderful display of powerful men working together, but um…..you do realize I'm right here, right?" The President gave her a small smile before replying._

"_We are aware."_

"_Then why are you talking about me like I'm not even here? I'm a person too you know!" she yelled angrily._

"_No you are not," the President said steadily. "You are an android that was built to help win us the war against Nazi Germany. You need to understand that and until you do, we have decided that you must be reset until you agree with us on your purpose." Shock crossed the robot's face as she took this all in. Suddenly a wave of the emotion sadness rushed through her._

"_So I'm being punished for simply going against orders that I do not believe are right?" the android asked, her eyes appearing as if though real tears were forming._

"_Trust us. This is for the best," the President answered without looking at her. Her false tears never fell as she looked at the floor in sorrow. Without allowing her to say anymore, two large men each grabbed one of the android's shoulders and walked her out of the room, no one speaking up on her behalf._

_Upon entering the basement in the White House, the men continued walking the android over to a rather large box that was big enough to fit an average-sized person in it. Stopping in front of it, the men let go of her, allowing her to step inside. She does so, slowly, and once inside, turns around to face the outside world one last time. One of the men reaches inside and touches the settings button that was built into the back of her head (where her neck joins with her head). Once he presses it, her eyes glaze over, causing her to look like the robot she was built to be._

"_Settings…" the android says to the men. "Off?…" she asks whether they want to turn her off. The man doesn't touch the button. "Leave?…" she asks whether they want to leave the settings option and continue to let her stay awake. The man still doesn't press the button. "Freeze?…" she asks. The man finally presses the button, causing the android to stiffen her limbs and shut her eyes, freezing herself in time until she is awakened again._

From that point on, the U.S. government workers rarely discussed the android they'd built, trying to keep it a secret from the world and even the United States citizens. As time passed, the war raged on. The President had his work cut out for him. Trying to prevent any other major losses in the war, he resolved issues without using the android….reason being he forgot he ever had the thing built in the first place. As time went on, the war finally ended leaving the world's countries to pick up the broken pieces and fix themselves. Soon years passed by and the android had never been talked of again….except by the U.S. President's. They'd pass the knowledge on to the next one so that they were aware of what was hidden in the White House and how dangerous it could be if it was ever found by someone reckless.

* * *

><p>Ever since the android was first submitted as an idea, Professor Noah Lott (the creator of the robot who also works as a professor at George Washington University) had been creating his own personal journal logs as a sort of history on the humanoid. He made these as a means of understanding for the unsuspecting public as a sort of 'just in case' situation could possibly happen in the future. If the robot was somehow an issue, he wanted the world to know the story behind its creation and what could take it down. The log written below is the first of many:<p>

December 15th, 1941

Hello reader. My name is Professor Noah Lott. I am writing these logs as a means of direction for you to understand the purposes for what my android was built for. Today, the President has decided to build a war machine that will appear to be human. Personally, I'm not sure it's such a great idea. After all, everyone knows what happened with Frankenstein… Humans weren't meant to create life from anything but life itself.

- Professor Noah Lott

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>****: The journal logs will be posted in the end of every chapter. They will go in chronological order, starting with the idea of the robot all the way up to the professor's last written note on it.**

**Also, I posted this on my DeviantART profile already too. It looks a lot better on that site than on here (because of different font sizes and styles). Just search 'Of Androids And World Wars' and you should be able to find it. :)**


	2. Wii Welcome You to the Present

**Of Androids and World Wars**

**Chapter 1 – Wii Welcome You to the Present**

**Author's Note****: Sorry if I got a little too carried away with the beginning. I was really descriptive with the whole game…lol XD What can I say? I know Mario Kart…..**

**This chapter is not meant to make fun of any race. I just used a Japanese kid just because. Nothing more, nothing less. So don't get mad at me for it.**

**~ Enjoy! ~**

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! That dude's cheating!" Alfred whined from his spot on the couch. He was playing one of his favorite Wii games, Mario Kart, in his room in the White House and was facing off against kids from around the world. Constantly, one kid from Japan was always beating him, coming in first for every race. Sure, Alfred was coming in second and that's all fine and dandy. But he wanted to be first, dang it!<p>

"I'll beat 'cha this time, kid!" Alfred yelled confidently towards his TV. When the course Rainbow Road was picked as the next track, Alfred almost shouted again in joy. That was his best track. He for sure wouldn't lose this time. "Here we go!" he muttered to himself, giddy with anticipation when the countdown started. Once the number '2' started to disappear on the screen he pressed down the A button and revved his bike's engine. When the light turned green he shot off from his boost and was instantly in the lead…..or at least he would've been if it hadn't been for the Japanese kid getting the same boost as him.

Holding his Wii Wheel steady the whole time, he was doing really well. Both he and the kid from Japan were tied for ¾ of the entire race, neither one showing any signs of giving up. Randomly, though, the Japanese kid got a mushroom and used it, causing him to take first yet again, but Alfred wasn't giving up. Oh no, he was far from that point. "_I still have a chance to win this_," he thought to himself. As soon as the thought came to him, he saw a blue blur fly over his head (in the game) that was heading for the Japanese kid's kart. "A blue shell? YES!" Alfred yelled in excitement. "This is my chance man!" He passed by his number one opponent with ease and took the lead for the first time since he started playing. "Woohoo!" he exclaimed throwing a fist into the air in his achievement. "Now all I have to do is cross that finish line!" It's a shame Al's luck couldn't last forever though. When the finish was within his sight, a blue shell came out of nowhere and struck him too. The effects lasted long enough for the Japanese kid to catch up and beat him yet again, along with several others. By the time Al crossed the finish line, he was in 6th place. "This…..sucks….ASS!"

"Alfred?" asked a deep voice that came from the open door to Al's room.

"Oh hey Mr. President!" Al replied loudly. He cocked his head to the side in thought and asked with a smile on his face, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering what all the shouting was about this time." The President began shaking his head and then mumbled, "Should've known it would be about a videogame…..again."

"Hahaha, yeah. Sorry about that," Alfred said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine. Hey, I was just thinking. Since you have all this free time on your hands, maybe you could help me out with something." Now kiddies, let's remind ourselves that this is the President. When he wants you to help with something, you do not turn him down. He's a man of power…..you do not mess with power. Even Alfred knows that.

"Sure thing sir!" Alfred exclaimed with a salute. With that he got up from the couch, turned the Wii off (while muttering something about getting back at that kid from Japan), and met the President outside his door.

"Great, I was wondering if you could try to clean the basement up a little bit for me. Everyone else is busy and since you have all this free time…" he trailed off, hoping Alfred got the message. After a couple seconds, he did. Al wasn't too pleased, but he didn't want the President to know that. He simply smiled and nodded a couple times to the President and then made his way, slowly, to the basement. Once he rounded the corner, the President muttered to himself, "I can tell he's not happy, but maybe he'll learn something from this." "_Like not cussing loudly in the White House_," he thought to himself. With that thought on his mind, he smiled and headed back to his office…..which was just a few doors down the hall.

"Dude, it's really dark down here," Al said to himself shakily. He shook his entire body, trying to get rid of the nerves as he found the light switch and turned the basement lights on. "Ah, that's better!"

Looking around the room, he could see there were tons of boxes. What they contained was a mystery to him though. All the years he'd spent in the White House and he'd only been down here a few times, and that was to help the housekeepers bring out the holiday decorations. "Wonder where I should….. start…." he said, his voice trailing off as he found a rather large box in the corner of the room. Walking through the unorganized boxes, he made his way to the large crate that was labeled 'defective' on all sides.

"Hmm, I wonder what's in there," Alfred muttered to himself. Taking a look over his shoulder to make sure no one was there, he turned his attention back to the crate and gripped the edges roughly, attempting to rip it apart. Sadly, even though he wasn't human, he still wasn't able to break the wooden crate. "Hmm," Alfred began to think. "There's got to be something around here that I can use to break it open…..but what would…ah!" he shouted, spotting a lone power saw in one of the smaller, already opened, boxes.

"Alright! Now if I could just find a power outlet," he said, mimicking Ace Ventura's famous line. It really didn't take him too long though. Within seconds of shuffling boxes away from the walls he was able to find one, very close to the crate even. Turning it on, he slowly cut away at the edges on one side so that he could open it more easily. Successfully, he managed to do so. Turning off the power saw and placing it back where he found it, he sauntered back over to the now barely opened crate. Once again grabbing a hold of the opened side, he was able to pull it off this time. What he saw inside shocked him, causing him to gasp.

A teen girl was standing inside, looking asleep. She had long wavy brown hair, and a pale complexion. He noticed that she wore an old style type of grey dress, like what you'd usually see on women back in the mid-1900s. She was a little short in his opinion, but then again so were a lot of people. With him being over 6 ft. tall, that tended to happen to him a lot. He couldn't tell what her eye color was though because her eyes were closed. Well, he'd fix that. Shaking her shoulder a little roughly, he tried waking her up.

"Hey," he said softly, not wanting to anger her…..just in case. God only knows why a girl was being holed up in a crate labeled 'defective'. "_Is she even human?...Maybe she's just like me! I could have her meet all of my friends if that's the case!_" Alfred thought excitedly. This caused him to shake her even more. "Hey!" he said a tad more loudly so that she might hear him this time. Still no luck though. He thought a bit more on what to do now. "_I could always try slapping her awake…._" He quickly dismissed that thought though.

"Hahaha, yeah that'd be the worst way to meet a girl. I can just picture it now. 'So Alfred, how did you two meet?' 'Oh ya know, I just bitch-slapped her awake. It was love at first sight. Hahaha haha ha!' Yeah, that'd go over real well with Iggy." He laughed to himself at the hilarity of it all. Shaking his head of anymore distracting thoughts, he went back to the task at hand.

"Okay, I'll try yelling one more time." He took a big, deep breath before belting out the only word he'd need to say. "HEY!" he exclaimed while shaking the poor girl profusely. Her head lolled back and forth like a rag doll's would, but when he stopped it snapped back into place as if though he never shook her. "Okay that's just weird. Usually people pay attention to me by this point. I'm not sure I can get much louder than that." Once again he went back to the drawing board. Thinking this much was giving him a headache. "Maybe I should just take her upstairs and have someone help me." Going with that idea, he picked her up out of the box as carefully as he could and held her bridal style. Walking through the maze-like setup of boxes on the floor was a bit of a challenge for him though. In fact, it proved to be too much of a challenge because he tripped over one of them. He landed roughly, but still held the girl in his arms, as dust flew into the air. His fingers on his left hand brushed over the bottom of her head as he braced that part of her against himself tightly. Unknowingly, his fingers pressed the button located on that part of her body and caused her to wake up from her very long slumber.

"Settings…." she said in a robotic voice that caused Alfred to jump a little in surprise.

"What?" he asked her. Did he hear her right?

"Freeze?..." she asked him. "_Freeze? What the hell is she asking?_" he thought. Waiting too long, she continued on to the next option.

"Off?..." she asked him next. "_Off? What is this? And why does she sound like a robot?_" "Hello?" he asked her, confusion dripping from his voice. He got no response in return.

"On?..." she asked him the next option. He looked at the back of her neck and spotted a button and immediately pressed it out of curiosity, unintentionally turning on a fighter android. Instantly, her limbs turned into jelly as they lost the stiffness they held before.

"Ugh….." she muttered. Alfred gasped again. "_Is she awake now?_" he asked himself in his head. Getting up, he held her out from his chest so that he could get a better look at her. Sure enough her eyes were open…..half open, but still open. He shook her gently to get her attention.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her with concern in his voice.

"Hngh…" she mumbled. Looking up at him, he could finally see she had hazel eyes; she blinked several times before answering him. "Who are you?"

He gave her his award winning smile before yelling, "I'm Alfred! The personification of the United States of America! What's your name girlie?" His smile and loud enthusiasm caused the robot to smile back. Sadly, her smile didn't last long.

"I don't have a name," the robotic girl muttered sadly.

"What? Dude that's insane!" he yelled back at her. "Why don't you?"

"No one named me when I was created." "_Created?_" Al thought. "_What does she mean by that? Is she talking about when she was born?_"

"…..I'll just name you myself then!" Alfred bellowed happily. Closing his eyes and tapping his chin in contemplation, he began brainstorming some cute girl names. "Justine?" The girl looked at him with a blank look. "_I guess not…_" Alfred thought. "Hmm…..what about…..Abby?" Again, he only got a blank stare in return. "Feel free to let me know if you like one that I say." She smirked at his comment.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you when I do," she replied. He smiled and continued to think.

"I'm just gonna throw some names at 'cha. You ready for this?" Receiving a nod, he took a deep breath before saying, "Cassidy…Mara…Becca….Danika….Megan…Brooke…Karla-"

"That one," the girl said with sudden interest. Alfred had to stop and think over what one he said.

"What one?"

"Karla….that one sounds pretty," she said with a satisfied smile.

Returning her smile, he said proudly, "I agree! It suits you." That earned him a blush from his new friend. "Well then, Karla, would you like to head upstairs with me?" Al asked, trying out her new name for the first time. She looked around the basement a little scared; glancing over at the box she was stored in with distaste. Not knowing what else to do, she nodded. Alfred helped her stand up, which took a while if I may add. Hey, if you'd been stuffed in a crate for years, your legs would lose their ability to walk too! "You know how to walk, right?" Alfred joked while balancing her with his arm around her waist. Karla glanced up at him with a peeved off look on her face.

"Yes, I do….er did. How long have I been in that box?" she asked, more to herself than Alfred. Alfred looked puzzled by her question.

"I have no idea. What were you doing in there anyways?"

"I was put in there."

"What?" Al was shocked to hear this. "_Who would put a girl in a box in the White House basement and then leave her there?_" "Why were you put in there, and by who?" he continued to question her.

"If I remember correctly, I was put in there by two large men because I didn't agree with the President's plans for me." "_Okay_," Alfred thought, "_this is sounding a little suspicious._"

"What did he plan for you?"

"He wanted me to fight for the United States in the war against Germany." Now that puzzled Alfred. The last time the United States went to war with Germany was back in 1941 during World War 2 and back then, women weren't even allowed to fight in the war.

"You aren't talking about World War 2, are you?" he asked, just to be sure.

"I am." Al's eyes suddenly became the size of dinner plates after hearing those two words. But then again, it made sense because she was wearing a 1940s style dress….no one wore those nowadays.

"That's impossible. If you've been in that box since 1941, then you should look old. So why do you look hot?" Karla furrowed her brows in misunderstanding.

"Hot? But I'm of room temperature." Alfred looked confused but then realized the mix-up. He laughed obnoxiously loud before explaining what he meant.

"No, no. I meant why do you look so young? If you're human you actually should've died due to lack of food and water after being in that box for _that_ long."

"Oh, that's because I'm not human," she said matter-of-factly. Alfred continued to stare at his new companion in shock. "_If she's not human…..then what is she?_" he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>December 20th, 1941<p>

I have begun constructing the robot. With our current technology, it won't be as impressive as the President thinks it will be (perhaps in the near future, technology will make his dreams come true), but that doesn't mean it won't be incredible. I mean, my team and I are making a dangerous robot that could possibly take down entire countries all on its own. Plus, not only does he want the robot to be applicable to war, but also to make it appear and act as if it is human. I've never heard of such a thing! I can see why he doesn't want word to get out, because if it does it could start another World War…..and the United States would be the cause of it.

- Professor Noah Lott

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>****: I'm sure there's someone out there who's heard of Ace Ventura's line that I was referring to. If not, maybe this'll help, "Now if I can just find a parking space!" Hahaha that is one of the funniest movies you will ever see. :)**

**Dun, dun, dun….cliffhanger!...for Alfred. You guys already know what she is, but he doesn't have a clue. I couldn't find a better place to end the chapter than there, so no complaining! Lol See ya next time!**

**Also, review please! I want to know what your opinions are on this story! Do you like it? Love it? Want more of it? Hahahaha song reference….sorry about that. :D**


	3. Learning to Be Human

**Of Androids and World Wars**

**Chapter 2 – Learning to Be Human**

**Author's Note****: Wow, this is the fastest I've ever written a story….granted this is only my second one but still. Why can't I always be this productive? Also, if you have a DeviantART account, feel free to check this EXACT SAME STORY out on my profile. I actually update there first before here.**

**Also…..a HUGE THANKS to everyone who added this story to their Favorites and/or Alert lists! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :D**

**~ Enjoy! ~**

* * *

><p>"If you're not human…..then….what are you?" Alfred asked, scared to know the real answer yet excited at the same time.<p>

"I'm an android," Karla said monotonously. She showed no emotion so Alfred couldn't tell what mood she was in. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"So you're….a robot? Dude that makes so much sense!" he yelled with a laugh.

"How so?"

"Well, don't take this personally…..but you seriously act like one! It's kinda creepy." Karla looked down to the floor in thought.

"How do I make myself 'un-creepy'?" she asked without looking him in the eye.

"Well, it'd probably help if you showed more emotion….if you're even capable of doing that." Alfred mumbled the last sentence to himself, not wanting to provoke the robot girl in front of him. Despite his efforts, she still heard him.

"Of course I am. My creator made it possible for me to feel emotions as if I was a real girl."

"Really? Show me!" Alfred yelled eagerly. "Prove to me that you aren't entirely all robot!" He pointed a finger at her as if cueing her to do an act on stage.

"Okay, um…." Karla looked away in disappointment.

"Is something wrong?" Al asked while quirking an eyebrow. Karla shut her eyes and took a deep breath before answering him.

"Yes. I won't be able to feel emotions until they are triggered by an outside force." Alfred blankly stared at her, slowly losing his grin that he had plastered on his face. A few awkward seconds passed by until Karla decided to clarify for him. "You need to do something that will make me react in a certain way. Like….I don't know….do something that'll make me happy."

"Oh! I knew that!" Alfred said loudly while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "_What would make a robot happy? An oil can?_" Al thought to himself. The robot girl sat in front of him waiting patiently to see what he'd come up with. "What kinds of things do you like?" he finally asked.

"I'm not sure. Back when I was first activated, I hadn't been exposed to much of anything."

"So you don't have a favorite color? A favorite type of music?" She shook her head in response. "Since you're a girl, maybe you like puppies, flowers, make-up and other girly things."

"I know these things but I haven't experienced them." Alfred's mouth formed the shape of an 'o' as he took in this information.

"How long were you activated for?"

"A day." You could almost hear Alfred's jaw hit the floor.

"….then you, my little friend, have not lived!" Surprisingly, that actually got an emotion out of her, but it definitely wasn't happiness.

Tears fell from her eyes as she said quietly, "Funny. That sounds similar to what one of the Congress members said before I was shut down." Alfred, noticing the water works, was both astonished and saddened at the sight. "_Wow, she really does have human emotions._" Grabbing a hold of her shoulders, he gently pulled her in for a hug. At first the robot was surprised and didn't know what to think. Her first reaction was to punch him, but so far, he's the only human that she's known who has shown her any kindness in her short life, so she quickly dismissed the urge. Instead, she awkwardly wrapped her arms around him. They sat there for a few seconds before Alfred pulled away and looked at Karla with pity in his eyes.

"Sorry, you seemed like you needed a hug." He gave her a half smile which, to his surprise, she returned. "Now you're showing some feeling!" he yelled excitedly, getting his grin back. Her smile started to grow from his overflowing energy. "I think all you need to do is hang around people and you'll be as close to human as possible!"

"Do you think so?" she asked with a hint of excitement…..yes, that's right. Excitement everybody! She's improving!

Grinning, Alfred replied confidently, "I know so!" He held a hand out to her which she accepted with a smile. "There's just one thing…." Alfred mentioned cautiously.

"Hmm?"

"I really gotta know. Since you're from the 1940s, how come I'd never heard of you?" Karla thought for a while on this.

"You said you're the United States of America…right?" she asked lamely.

"Yep!" he answered.

"So you answer my question first and then I'll get to your question."

"Okay, sure."

"How long have you been around?"

"I've been around since before the United States even became a country," he answered her question with a cocky smile and a thumbs up. Now it was Karla's turn to feel shocked. Alfred started laughing. "Hahahaha! You should see the look on your face. It's too funny!" As his loud laughter calmed down into giggles, he proceeded to ask her, "I take it you weren't expecting that kind of answer?"

"No. Not at all." She cocked her head to the side in thought. "So you're the actual country?"

"Yep!" he answered with the same enthusiasm as before.

"I have never been told of this…..why is that?"

"We don't let humans know of our existence. Only our bosses know. For example, the President and the White House employees know I exist….but that's it. No one in the general public knows anything about us personified countries." He finished his rant with his usual smile. "_Is this guy always smiling?_" Karla thought to herself. "Besides, even if one of the employees went out and said that we really do exist, who's gonna believe 'em?"

"That is interesting. I never would have thought…" Karla began trailing off at the end.

"Exactly! So are you gonna answer my question now?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm assuming that since you're the actual United States that means you represent the general public, correct?" He nodded and she continued on. "Well, I think since the President didn't want people to know that I existed that meant that he also couldn't tell you about me either."

"Okay, I see. But now what? I know you exist now…..so is something bad going to happen." Karla just shrugged instead of stating an answer. "Oh well. Hey, we should go upstairs and do something!" Alfred yelled enthusiastically, changing the subject rapidly.

"Like what?"

"We could go play video games, listen to music, go eat, or even teach you," he poked Karla in the chest, "about current events that are happening around the world nowadays." He didn't give Karla any time to answer because he immediately grabbed her wrist and hauled her up the stairs, turning the lights off on the way up.

Upon reaching his room, Alfred finally let go of Karla's wrist. Turning around he shut the door behind him. "Alright Karla. Welcome to my amazingly super awesome room dudette!" he yelled, clapping his hands together at the end. Karla looked around the room with interest. There were machines in here that she hadn't seen before, along with several things that were familiar to her. She felt she could adjust to this new time era without too many problems. Glancing over her shoulder to look at Alfred, she gave him a reassuring smile.

"This is definitely a guy's room." Alfred looked at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a mess in here. I think it's time you cleaned up." Alfred frowned at the thought of having to clean something again…..not that he even cleaned the basement like he was supposed to. "_Hey! I freed a girl from a box! I consider that a job well done!_" he thought to himself proudly. "I'm sorry." Those two words snapped Alfred back to reality and away from his roaming thoughts. He looked at Karla questioningly.

"What do you mean you're sorry? For what?"

"I've upset you. I'm sorry," she replied meekly, looking at the floor. In Alfred's eyes, she looked as sad as a kicked puppy with its tail between its legs. He felt the strong urge to hug her again.

"Aww, don't be. You didn't upset me. I'm just not up to the idea of cleaning is all," he said with a smile. She looked back up at him in wonder.

"You're not going to punish me?" Alfred felt shocked that she would ask something like that. "_Do I look that mean?_" he thought sadly.

"Of course not. What makes you think that?"

She quickly looked away and said, "No reason." Before Alfred has a chance to question her more, there is a faint knock on his door. Striding over to the door in the matter of three steps, he swings the door open to reveal two White House guards.

"Hello Alfred," the taller of the two greets him. "We have a visitor for you." Parting away from each other, both guards leave a gap big enough for Alfred to see that his visitor is none other than Arthur Kirkland, the personification of England.

"Arty! What are you doing here?" he yelled enthusiastically. Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's typical energy level and responded.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." Arthur looked over in Karla's direction behind Alfred and furrowed his large brows. "Who's that?" he asked in his usual British accent, tilting his head in her direction while keeping his arms crossed. Alfred glanced back over at Karla and grinned.

"She's my new friend. You'll never guess how I met her."

* * *

><p>December 21st, 1941<p>

As a last minute decision, the President has decided that the robot should be a girl as a means of tricking the enemy into believing she is harmless instead of a threat. As brilliant as that is, I believe it is also a problem. Making the robot as a girl and having it 'act' as a girl is a poor setup. I told him that "by making it this way, it won't want to fight. It would most likely behave as a girl would and **not** want to fight." As it turns out, he doesn't care and still wants me to continue. Oh well, I say. If he complains about any problems in the future, he can't blame me. I warned him….

- Professor Noah Lott

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>****: I had to look up a lot of stuff to make sure it was accurate enough to be believable. Lol! Did I do it right? If not, please tell me so that I can fix whatever stupid mistake I probably made. **

**Oh noes! It's begun! Alfred's showing off his new toy (Bahahaha!). What'll happen once Arthur finds out what she really is? You'll just have to find out next time! Mwuahahaha!**

**P.S. I'm proud to announce that Hetalia has in fact helped me ace a quiz in my geography class today! Whoop whoop! XD It's true! It does help! lol**


	4. Lady or a Tramp?

**Of Androids and World Wars**

**Chapter 3 – Lady or a Tramp?**

**Author's Note****: The only reason I'm working on this right now is because I really don't want to start writing my 15 page paper on what I'm sensing in my surroundings. XP God, I'm terrible…lol.**

**WARNING****: THIS CHAPTER IS CRACK-TASTIC…nuff said. ;)**

**~ Enjoy! ~**

* * *

><p>"Alfred, I do not feel like playing your idiotic games," Arthur said to Al with a glare. He turned to Karla and changed his entire expression to one of softness and everything that is gentlemanly. The sudden change surprised Karla. "So what is your name, love?" His charming smile got Karla to do the same.<p>

"Karla." Giving her an amused grin, Arthur questioned her further.

"Just Karla?"

"Just Karla….." Arthur looked at her, puzzled. Alfred decided to cut in at this point.

"Yep! I named her! So whaddya think? It's pretty cute, right?" The British country's eyes grew wide in shock. He turned to America and stared at him for a second.

"Uhh…..what do you mean, 'you named her'?" he questioned, poking Alfred in the chest.

"It's exactly what I meant. I named her!" Alfred replied happily. Turning his gaze back towards Karla, Arthur grabbed Alfred's arm and yanked him down a little so he could whisper in his ear.

"What did you do this time, you git? Assume you're the hero and went to go find a poor girl," Arthur flung his arm out, gesturing towards Karla, "off the street and invite her to live here?"

"No! Of course not!" Alfred whispered back, looking appalled. He responded, rather proudly, "I found her in a box." While he stared at America blankly, Britain did a mental face palm. "Oh, and for the record. I don't assume I'm the hero. I KNOW I'm the hero!" Al said, now shouting enthusiastically, causing Arthur to cringe from the proximity. Karla looked on in confusion. "_I wonder what they're talking about_," she thought to herself. "So anyways Iggy -"

"Don't call me that!" Arthur yelled angrily, glaring daggers in Alfred's direction.

"Whatever, so do you want to know how I met her or what?" Al replied with his usual lackadaisical smile on his face.

"So rude…..and what, you mean you didn't already tell me?" England asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"No! I only told you part of the story!" Alfred whined.

"No need to yell you big baby!" he countered. Karla was beginning to wonder if another war was about to begin right in front of her. She really didn't like fighting, so she decided to intervene before anything really bad happened.

"Excuse me," she said flatly, hoping to get their attention. Sadly, they didn't hear her over each other's shouting.

"I'm not yelling!"

"Oh pardon me. You're right, that's not yelling! It's whining!"

"…guys?" she asked again, this time with more force behind her voice. They still couldn't hear her though.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I have real friends!"

"Oh! You mean like this girl you allegedly found in a box and, I'm assuming, probably in an alley?" This comment made Karla sweat-drop. "_He thinks I'm a tramp?_" This thought caused her to look down at her outfit. She was in pristine condition. So what was wrong? "_Where did he get that idea from?_"

"I did NOT find her in an alley!" Alfred defended himself, flailing his arms profusely. The android decided she'd had enough of this fighting. And she certainly wasn't going to let that one man think she was any form of a tramp. So while they were still arguing, Karla nonchalantly walked over to them and pinched each of their arms…hard.

"OW!" they both shouted in unison. Both men turned to give her a what-the-hell look, causing Karla to shrink under their gazes.

"Sorry," she muttered, "but I had to get you guys to stop fighting somehow." Two collective sighs came from the countries as they looked at each other and agreed, on silent terms, to be peaceful…at least while they were around a girl they hardly knew. They both returned their now softer gazes back to Karla.

"No, love, we're sorry. We shouldn't have fought like that in front of you."

"Yeah, that wasn't very cool on our part, was it?" Alfred agreed sheepishly.

"It's fine, but um….." the android trailed off.

"Excuse me, Alfred?" one of the security guards asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, dude?"

"Who is this girl? I haven't seen her around here before," the guard asked, pointing a finger in the android's direction. He was looking a bit skeptical, wondering if this girl was a spy. Alfred looked back at Karla again, smiled, and then waltzed over to her, throwing an arm lazily over her shoulder.

"Oh she's a new friend of mine," he stated, pulling her closer to himself. "Don't worry. This gal ain't a threat to us." He gave them a reassuring smile causing both guards to shrug and walk away to return to their posts.

"So….care to explain?" Arthur asked Alfred again. He crossed his arms in annoyance, waiting for the American to respond. But instead of answering Arthur's question, Al went to his bedroom door, looked down both ends of the hallway to see if anyone was around, and then shut the door quietly. He turned around and gave his audience of one country and an android a big grin.

"Now I will. So first off, I didn't pick her up off the streets. I found her in the White House basement." Arthur gasped when he heard this.

"In the…basement…" he muttered to himself. He sputtered a few meaningless sounds before he was finally able to say, "What in God's name was she doing down there?" He glanced over at Karla who was looking at him in interest, wondering how he was going to take this, but suddenly a thought came to her.

"Alfred, I don't think you should tell him." Both men looked at her now, wondering why she would want Arthur to be left out of this.

"Hmm? But why not?" Al inquired.

"Yes, why not?" the British man agreed, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Karla looked down and began fiddling with her fingers.

"Um….because I don't even know your name yet," she replied, hoping to change the subject away from herself. That phrase took Arthur by surprise.

"Oh! Pardon me dear." He laughed to himself casually. "_How on Earth did I forget to tell her my name?_" he asked himself inwardly. "How rude of me! My name is Arthur Kirkland." He stuck his right hand out for a hand shake. Karla took it grudgingly.

"Dude, Arty, you can tell her you're a country. She already knows about us!"

"What?" he yelled exasperated. Arthur looked at Alfred dumbfounded. "Did you tell her about us?"

"Well duh! Of course I did!"

"Alfred! You know perfectly well that you are to never tell humans about us!" England yelled angrily, beginning to go on a rant on how stupid America was being recently.

"Dude, chill out! It only seemed fair since she had to tell me what she was too. After all, she's not human either." Arthur immediately shut up and looked over his shoulder, once again, at Karla.

"Then what exactly is she?" he asked with distrust in his voice.

"She's a robot that was built by my country during World War 2!" Alfred yelled proudly, pointing at Karla.

"A robot?" Arthur began walking around Karla, inspecting every inch of her from head to toe. This caused Karla to fidget a little bit. The occasional 'hmm' could be heard from the Britain, but other than that the room was silent. America waited to hear the verdict on what his friend thought about this. "A robot for what exactly?" Arthur asked, returning his eyes back to the American.

"Um….we never really figured that out. Something about fighting in the war I think." Feeling defeated, Arthur looked at the wall in thought. But once an idea struck him, he pursued it, once again looking at Karla.

"You appear to be quite intelligent. Do you know what you were made for?" Arthur asked the android girl with a raised brow. She looked up at him in sadness.

"Yes," she replied dejectedly. "The President had me built as a sort of weapon against the axis." Arthur began feeling slightly impressed with what the American's had been doing secretly behind everyone's backs.

"A weapon….what exactly can you do?" he further questioned.

"I'm a pretty good shot….I also have superior martial arts skills, and I am also capable of tricking opponents into believing I am nothing but a weak harmless girl."

"So in a sense, you're like a secret weapon," Alfred asked, joining the conversation again.

"Yes. That's exactly what I am," Karla answered monotonously. Alfred grinned at imagining how awesome Americans are.

"That's so freaking badass! But wait…..why would the President keep you? The war is over."

"My guess is as good as yours," the android replied with a small, nervous giggle. This caused Arthur to jump back a little in surprise.

"And why do you act so life-like? You appear to be able to feel emotions…..but if that were the case, you wouldn't be called a robot at all now would you?"

"That's what I thought at first, but the President refused to let me think that." Karla's head hung low as her mind replayed that day she was shut down.

Alfred, not sensing the mood, unconcernedly asked, "Why would he do that? This is America. People are allowed to believe whatever they want."

"That's the thing. I'm not a person. I'm a robot. I guess us robots aren't allowed as much freedom as everyone else." Alfred softened his gaze as he tried to think of something to cheer her up, but Arthur beat him to it.

"I'm sorry love. If it makes you feel any better, if the government didn't know about you, I'd say you could fit in with humans very well." This caused Karla to smile slightly. Noticing this change of mood, Alfred became frustrated. He puckered his lips into a pout.

"Hey! I was gonna say something to make her feel better!" America yelled, aggravated that he couldn't think of something first.

"Yes, well I guess I just beat you to the punch," England replied with a smirk. Alfred continued to mope for a few more seconds, but come on. We all know him. He'll just bounce back. And you know what? That's exactly what he did!

"Hey Karla! Let's go eat! I'm hungry!" Arthur responded with a scoff and a roll of his eyes.

"When are you _not_ hungry?" Alfred seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Not sure. So Karla, do you wanna eat?"

"Umm…I….don't know. Can I even eat human food?" she asked curiously.

"Well why not? What else would you eat?" Alfred tipped his head inquisitively

"Oil," Arthur murmured to himself. Both Karla and Alfred looked at him, puzzled. "What? It's just a hunch." Alfred returned his gaze to Karla and grinned.

"Well, maybe you should try our food. Who knows? You may just like it!"

Arthur scoffed to himself again and whispered, "I highly doubt it." This caused Alfred to look at him blankly. "…..All I'm saying is that she would probably like something that's actually considered sustenance instead of that waste you call food."

"Hey! Cheeseburgers are not garbage! They're awesome!" Alfred yelled cheerfully.

_~ Meanwhile, in a far distant land known as Eastern Germany… ~_

"I sense a disturbance in my awesome atmosphere. Someone has just claimed somezhing is 'awesome' vhen it is not," Prussia said to himself as he sat in a bar, guzzling down half of his third mug of beer. The man to his right turned to him and smiled.

"Wirklich? Denn let's go get them!" Prussia grinned back at the stranger.

"Ja!" Prussia jumped up from his stool purposefully, the man following suit. Both men began walking towards the bar's exit when Prussia just remembered something. Upon recollecting that he was about to walk right out of a bar he ran right back to his bar stool and grabbed a hold of his half-full mug. "Right after I'm done trinken."

"Ja," the German stranger replied calmly, sitting back down on his stool as well. In a matter of two hours, they were finally done drinking…..but by that point, both men were too drunk to remember what they were about to walk out of the bar for in the first place.

_~ Now back to America! ~_

"Come on Karla, let's go eat!" Alfred yelled happily as he grabbed Karla's small wrist. Without resisting, she let herself be pulled out the door, Arthur following in hot pursuit.

"Now, Alfred! That is not how you treat a lady!" he yelled, irritated. Alfred just laughed as he continued to drag Karla towards the front door of the White House. Just as Al's hand reached for the doorknob, Karla's body suddenly stiffened.

"Fuel supply low," she said robotically. Arthur gaped as he heard her speak, stopping dead in his tracks.

"By golly, she really is a robot," he muttered to himself in wonder. Al turned toward her and grabbed a hold of both of her shoulders, trying to shake her until she'd respond.

"Karla, that's why we're heading to McDonalds!" She still didn't respond to him. Instead she continued on with her earlier statement.

"Fuel supply low. Power-saving mode activated. Shutting down now," she said as her eyes shut themselves and her body suddenly went limp in Al's arms.

"Shutting down? No, no don't shut down!" Alfred yelled worriedly as he began shaking her profusely. Arthur pulled at Alfred's arm several times in an attempt to get him to let go of her.

"Alfred, stop this immediately! You'll break her!" Suddenly, both boys shut up as they heard loud footsteps thundering towards them. Suspecting it was the President, Arthur felt the need to warn America. "Alfred, we need to hide her from the President. Now!" Arthur said shakily.

"Why? He might know how to save her!" Al whispered back.

"Exactly my point! If the President knows about her, I don't think he would be too happy to see that you turned her on," Arthur explained quickly, gasping for air at the end of his long statement. Al didn't hesitate as he swiftly picked Karla up and carefully swooped her onto his shoulder and ran towards his room again, Arthur following closely behind.

Just as they got inside Al's room, the White House guards made it to the front door and began investigating on what was making those loud noises. Upon finding nothing, they reported their findings back to the President.

"I'm sure it was nothing," he told his guards calmly. "In fact, it was probably just Alfred again."

* * *

><p>December 26th, 1941<p>

It is the day after Christmas, and I am now back to working on the android. Things are going rather smoothly. The design is looking flawless. I have decided to make her look like a 16-year-old girl, just to add to the innocence in her charm. I've also decided to have her wear a simple grey dress because that is what women are wearing these days (at least that is what my wife tells me). As for her internal energy system, she may act human but she is still a robot and as such she will require nourishment in the form of a fossil fuel. Actually, I guess any kind of fuel will do as long as it can be ingested by her (meaning certain food may work as an energy source). Don't worry, she won't require much. I've made it so that she will last years before needing more energy.

-Professor Noah Lott

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>****: Tramp, in the way Karla used it, is another word for bum, hobo, street beggar, etc. If you still don't get it, refer to the movie Lady and the Tramp (that's where I got the idea for this chapter's title anyways). Lol!**

**Not gonna lie, I really enjoyed typing this chapter up. All of those hobo jokes…..pthahaha! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! XD The moment was practically 'begging' for it! Bahahaha! Also, if you didn't already notice, this was kind of a crack chapter. XD (thus the reason for Prussia's tiny appearance)**

**German Translations:**

**Wirklich = Really?**

**Ja = yes/agreed**

**Denn = then**

**Trinken = drinking**

**(they're all pretty self-explanatory lol)**

**It may be a little while before I update next. So in advance, I'm really sorry for the wait you'll have to go through! Until next time, see ya!**


	5. Operation: Fuel Supply

**Of Androids and World Wars**

**Chapter 4 – Operation: Fuel Supply**

**Author's Note****: Hey ya'll! Lol Okay I'd just like to point out to the supposed 'flamer' that reviewed (if they are even reading this right now hahaha…I would've messaged them but they reviewed as a non-user, so this'll do….I guess. lol):**

_**(Please note, if you are a normal reader, feel free to just skip over this and head straight to the story)**_

_**-Dear ThisIsAFlame,**_

**First off, I'm not taking your 'flame' as a flame. I'm taking it as constructive criticism, which is good! So yay! Thanks for the feedback! I really do appreciate it! :D**

**Secondly, Karla sounds like a Mary Sue because she was **_**built**_** as a Mary Sue. She is (or at least **_**was**_**) supposed to be the perfect soldier, not a prissy little robot that the government decided to build for shits and giggles. XD Because then I mean, come on, we wouldn't have a plot and this whole story wouldn't exist. She also appears and acts extremely humanlike because, again, **_**that's what she was built to do**_**. This was meant to trick the Axis during the war (in other words: make them believe she truly is a girl instead of a kickass robot).**

**And lastly, the whole tear thing…touché. I really didn't think about that whole concept. :/ I'll go back and fix that….except instead of having her cry 'oil' tears (because to me that would just look like mascara running down her face….yikes), I'm just gonna have her eyes 'appear' to be wet even though they're not and just have no tears at all. Does that sound like a plan Stan?...**_**if you are reading this? **_**hahaha**

**Well yeah, so thanks again! Like I said, I really do appreciate it. Honest feedback….gotta love it! If you still don't like the story, let me know! *insert goofy grin here*….or not and just forget about it. Either way is fine with me. Lol**

**See ya!**

_**-Sincerely, Laurarokks**_

**So, now that that's all taken care of, IT'S TIME FOR THE STORY! WOOT WOOT!**

**~ Thank You (**_**for your patience if you really did read all of that, lol**_**) and Enjoy! ~**

* * *

><p>"Man that was really close!" Alfred wheezed, trying to catch his breath after running as fast as he could while carrying dead weight.<p>

"Bloody Hell…." was all Arthur could say in response because he too was doubled over gasping for air. Both men looked over at Al's bed to see Karla lying there, motionless.

"Oh man, do you think she'll be okay?" Al asked Arthur worriedly. Arthur looked at the android in thought, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"Possibly. She said her fuel supply was low, correct?"

"Yeah, I think so. What do you think that means?" Alfred asked naively, as if he was a child. Hey, technically he is at heart. Arthur looked at Alfred like he was an idiot.

"…..She needs an energy source dumbarse."

"Oh….hehe I knew that," Alfred said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever," Arthur mumbled to himself. "I would imagine that if she has been in the White House basement since World War 2….blimey! I can't believe she even turned on after all this time!" He glanced over at the 'sleeping' android in awe. "Amazing technology….." Arthur mumbled to himself. Noticing that Alfred heard him and looked about ready to jump for joy, he added quickly, "for being American. But I bet I could do better," with a smirk at the end.

"Hahaha you wish!" Al shouted triumphantly in return, ignoring the Brit's glaring eyes. He casually walked over to the bed and plopped down next to Karla, causing her body to bounce up and down from the force. "So what kind of energy source do you think she needs?" he asked with his expression serious once again.

"I would imagine whatever sources we used back in the day. Oil? Gasoline? Petroleum? Any of those could probably work."

"Eww…..those aren't food," Al said while scrunching up his face in disgust. "What kind of energy source is _that_?"

"The kind we all used on technology back during World War 2 (and still use today). Now do you know where the nearest source would be, or not?" he shot back quickly in frustration. Alfred pondered over this question for a couple seconds. Raising his finger in the air, he signaled that he had an idea.

"There's a gas station just down the street. Let's go fill 'er up!" He excitedly jumped up from the bed and went for the door.

"Bloody Hell! Don't say it like that!" Alfred turned around confused.

"Why not?"

"Because it's…umm…..never mind," he said with a shake of this head. "For now, I think it's best that we go and retrieve some gas for her." Arthur opened the door before Alfred could and looked down both ends of the hall. Not seeing any guards, he waved for Alfred to follow him.

"What should we do about Karla?" Al asked curiously. "We can't just leave her here! What if someone finds her in here?" he shouted, beginning to panic. "The hero can't live with that guilt if someone did something to her!"

"Ugh," Arthur grunted in annoyance. "Fine. We'll bring her with, but how are we supposed to get her out the front door without being noticed?"

"Hmm….." the American thought, tapping his chin. Looking around the room his blue eyes stopped on his bedroom window. "Maybe we don't have to use the front door…..I have an idea!" he shouted suddenly. Arthur followed his gaze and suddenly had the urge to leave the room before Alfred made him go along with his plan.

"Yikes…." he muttered to himself. Grabbing his arm, Alfred brought Arthur closer so that he could tell him his plan.

_~~~ 5 Minutes Later ~~~_

"Come on Artie! Push!"

"Shut up you git! She's a lot heavier than she looks!" In the current situation, Arthur was lifting Karla up to the window, sweating profusely throughout the process. Meanwhile, Alfred was waiting down below to catch her…..by the way…..it's a two story drop. "Bloody Hell, how did you lift her earlier?"

"I thought you said you were a pirate at one point?" Alfred asked, ignoring the Brit's question.

"I was! But…. wait, what does that have to do with anything?" he shouted out the window in confusion. "_I thought it meant that he was a strong guy. Apparently not_," Al thought, shrugging it off.

"I don't know. Come on man! Just toss her down here! Don't be a wimp!"

"Quit yelling!" Catching himself he continued, muttering through gritted teeth, "We're going to get caught if we keep shouting!"

"Nah, we won't," Alfred replied casually. Arthur grumbled to himself as he dragged half of Karla's torso over the edge of the window. Her arms dangled freely as Arthur grabbed onto her legs, leaving her body anchored on the edge, ready to drop. "Are you ready down there?" he said as quietly as he could while still being heard by Alfred. A muffled 'yeah' could be heard from down below. That was all the encouragement the Englishman needed to let the android go tumbling down out the window, carelessly. He smiled knowing he was able to lift her after all.

_*Thud!*_

And just as soon as it came, his smile left him. "Oh dear," Arthur muttered. Looking out the window he glanced down to see Karla on top of Al…oh and he appeared to be in a daze. "_He must have gotten smacked in the head,_" Arthur began thinking. Slowly the American moved, grunting in pain. "Are you okay?" Arthur asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah….I think so." Al rubbed the back of his head, ruffling up his hair a bit, while looking at the android lying across his lap.

"Good. I'm on my way down." And with that, Arthur disappeared from sight. While waiting for Arthur to walk right out the front door, Alfred placed Karla on the ground carefully and then stood up. Taking a big breath he picked Karla up again, her being practically weightless to him, and began walking to the meeting spot.

"I really hope that fall didn't break you dudette," Al muttered. Walking over to his red 2007 FX4 truck that was parked in the side parking lot, he placed Karla in the backseat. Since he is all for safety (because he IS the hero), he forced her body to sit up while he put her seatbelt on. Seeing something move out of the corner of his eye, he looked in that direction to find Arthur already running for his truck. Quickly, he jumped into the driver's seat and turned his Ford truck on, revving the engine while doing so. He could practically see the scowl on Arthur's face. This caused him to grin in amusement.

"You git! Why on Earth did you do that?" Arthur yelled, getting into the truck.

"Relax dude! I couldn't help it! I do that all the time when I turn on my baby."

"Whatever," the Brit grumbled to himself.

"Whelp…...'OPERATION FUEL SUPPLY' IS A GO!" Alfred yelled, slamming the truck into drive. This caused Arthur to grip onto his seat in fear as the truck lurched forward, hitting the curb as it turned right.

"Alfred!" Arthur's eyes were wide in shock as Al dodged pedestrians and other vehicles.

"Woohoo!" Alfred yelled gleefully, throwing half of his arm out the window to fist-pump. No matter how many times he yelled, Arthur just couldn't get Alfred's attention. The American was having too much fun playing the hero. "America~! Fuck YEAH!" Alfred began singing. "Coming again to save the mother fucking day yeah. America~! Fuck YEAH!"

"Alfred! For the love of God, shut up!" Arthur screamed in protest, trying to cover his ears from the out-of-tune singing. Suddenly the truck came to a stop. If Arthur hadn't of been wearing his seatbelt he would've shot through the front window because of how sudden of a stop it was. Looking around, Arthur could see that they'd already arrived at the gas station.

"Well, that was fun, but now it's time to get serious," Al stated with a stern expression. Arthur was still gripping the bottom of his seat in fright, thinking that if he let go then he'd probably die. While Arthur was having these thoughts, Alfred unbuckled himself and opened Karla's door slightly. Taking out a credit card, he pre-paid for the gas he was going to be using. Looking around to make sure no one was watching him, he grabbed the fuel nozzle and slipped it through the open space into the door, but then a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Hey Iggy?" he asked in a whisper.

"Don't call me that," the Englishman muttered while shooting daggers at Al. It seems the nickname woke the guy up from his trance.

"Oh good, you're back," Alfred stated happily, but then his expression turned serious again. "I've got a question."

"What?" Arthur spat.

"…Where do I put this thing?" he asked, raising the gas nozzle for his friend to see. Arthur's eyes widened, showing that he was stunned. He was just as dumbfounded about the idea as Al. Arthur began sputtering nonsense for a bit.

"Um…..uh….I…..uh…..maybe you….umm….try putting it in…..her mouth?" Al's face scrunched up in disgust.

"That's gross man."

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Al was caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Um….." Glancing down at Karla, his gaze went a bit lower than it should have. Arthur, noticing this, became flabbergasted and gasped loudly.

Reaching over the seat to hit him in the back of the head, Arthur yelled, "Don't look there! And don't even think about it either! That is completely undignified!" His cheeks were turning redder by the second.

"Dude, relax! You asked me what my thought was. Well there ya go!"

"We are most certainly not shoving a gasoline nozzle up her arse!" Realizing that he said that rather loudly, both he and Alfred went wide-eyed and stiffened. Looking around, both men noticed a few people observing their argument.

"Hehehe, nothin' to see here folks. Just fillin' up mah truck," Al said as casually as he could, which was a failure. He sounded like he was hiding something. When people didn't stop staring, he decided to say the first thing that came to his mind. "Hahaha, my brother right here believes that trucks are actually people. Can you believe that?" he questioned everyone, laughing off his little lie nervously. Arthur began countering from the front seat.

"I most certainly do not!"

"Of course he does! Ever since he'd seen the movie _Cars_ he's thought that." Al whipped around to face Arthur quickly before he denied it again. "Dude, just say that you believe in it!" he whispered quickly.

"Why should I?" he argued back defensively.

"Because otherwise these people are going to keep staring at us and then we'll be stuck here all day."

"…Fine." He half-heartedly turned towards the growing crowd of people and began playing the part of a nutcase. "What are you all looking at? You don't agree? The movie made me a believer. Have you people even looked at a car lately? Of course they are people too!" He scoffed in mock fury as he turned around in his seat, once again looking out the front passenger seat window. People didn't question him further. They just shrugged their shoulders and went back to paying for their gas. Breathing a sigh of relief, Al turned back to the issue at hand and decided to just give it to the android like a drink…a.k.a. through the mouth. Arthur just sat in the front seat grumbling to himself about Alfred being a git for embarrassing him like that.

"Hey, you should've gone along with it in the first place. It's probably true. You believe in faeries and unicorns, I wouldn't be surprised if you actually thought cars were people too."

"SHUT UP!" Alfred just laughed off Arthur's resentment towards him as he continued 'filling up' Karla. Her eyes shot open randomly, causing Alfred to jump away in astonishment, taking the gasoline nozzle with him.

"Fuel supply full," Karla said in her robotic voice. "Powering on now." She shut her eyes once more. Slowly her chest started moving up and down in a breathing motion and then once again she opened her eyes, except this time it seemed like she was actually 'all there'. Looking down at her, Alfred grinned.

"Hey! Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Glancing around, Karla noticed that she wasn't in Alfred's room anymore.

"Where am I?" she asked monotonously.

"Right now you are lying down in the back seat of my truck," Al replied with a grin.

"Are you feeling better love?" Arthur asked from the front seat with a concerned expression on his face.

"Yeah, what happened?" Karla questioned while rubbing her forehead.

"You were in need of energy."

"Yep! 'Operation Fuel Supply' was a success! All in a day's work for a hero," Al shouted triumphantly while throwing a fist high into the air. This caused Arthur to face palm. "Whelp, time to head back home!" Al yelled while shutting Karla's door and hopping into the front seat.

"What? No!" Arthur shouted in fear, reaching over and grabbing the steering wheel in a death grip.

"Aww, but why Iggy?" Al pouted.

"I'm not letting you drive again! You almost killed us and several pedestrians about 15 minutes ago on the way up here!"

"Well then, would you like to drive us home?" Al inquired, poking the Britain in the chest.

"Yes, I would. You'll just need to tell me directions."

"Fine…" the American mumbled dejectedly. Within a few minutes, Arthur switched seats and let Alfred take shotgun. Karla just sat in the back patiently waiting, shooting a few glances out her window. She'd never been outside before and didn't really know how she should take it. Seeing several people walking by, she began to wonder what it felt like to breathe in the city air. What it felt like to feel the wind blow through her hair. What it felt like to belong. She unknowingly let out a depressed sigh.

"You alright back there? You've been pretty quiet." Al asked. Karla waved a hand at him, trying to wave away his concern.

"I'm fine. It's just…..I've never been outside before." Arthur looked in the rearview mirror at her with a surprised expression. Alfred, though, seemed to understand. In fact he sympathized for her. The look he gave her was more of a saddened expression than anything, but that sadness quickly dissipated and left him grinning with a newfound idea.

"Karla, do you like apples?"

"Umm…" She was caught speechless by the random question. "I've never eaten human sustenance before. So I can't say for sure. Why do you ask?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well I'm gonna take you on a trip around the United States! How do ya like them apples?"

"Terrible English…" the Britain muttered. The other two, however, just ignored him. Karla sat in the back seat, speechless once again. She felt…..well, in all honesty she'd never felt like this before.

"Umm….yo. Karla? You okay back there?" Al asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just….I don't know. I am having a hard time describing how I'm feeling right now."

"Hmm….well what _are_ you feeling?"

"My heart is racing and I think this is what you humans would call an adrenaline rush. What does this mean?" Alfred chuckled at her comment.

"It means you're excited. You're happy," he replied to her question with a lopsided smile.

"Happy," she mumbled in thought. "_So this is what the emotion 'happy' is." _Karla enjoyed her first experience of happiness for all it was worth during the drive back to the White House.

* * *

><p>December 30th, 1941<p>

I've finally done it. I have completed the chip that will start up her hard drive. This will hopefully, give her knowledge about anything and everything the United States knows about. Of course, it will also include war tactics and such since that is her primary purpose. I've even added a few jokes in there just for a good laugh. Maybe then she'll be phenomenal when it comes to blending in. This way she'll experience emotions for all they're worth. This will be my gift to her.

-Professor Noah Lott

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>****: **

**Oh the mini-adventures of Iggy and Alfred! They are so much fun to write. lol**

**I know I didn't state this at the beginning, so let me just say it right now: Thank you to ALL the reviewers! Yes, even the ones who don't have an account on FanFiction. Your opinion matters here! XD**

**For the 2007 FX4 truck, just Google it for a picture. That's what I did. XD I'm not intelligent at all when it comes to vehicles, so whatever.**

**The song Alfred is singing is called **_**America, Fuck Yeah**_**…..go figure, right? Lol I know, I couldn't believe it was a real song either.**

**As for that 'word' **_**dumbarse**_**? Yeah, I don't think that's even a word. XD lol I'm not from the U.K. so I wouldn't know…..I would love to go there sometime though!**

**Wow, I can't believe how quickly this turned into crack. I'm sorry! Hopefully the next chapter turns out more serious than this one (unless if you all liked this?). :/ Until next time, see ya! *military salute***


End file.
